Emma
by sillynisie
Summary: This is a story about Emma and how life is like in our world. no FTL reference at all. yes with some swan queen action too ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I hate coming here. Why is high school necessary again? Oh yeah, diploma. I hear that some people do make careers without having a diploma. Should I drop? Yeah right. My father would kill me. Not that he would give a shit any way. He even barely notices when I sneak out of the house. He notices nothing right past his nose. Getting wasted every night is the ideal father that I want. My routine every night: stay in my room until he passes out.

Oh fuck, I just realized I'm out of cigarettes. Shit. Now I have to go and get some random Mexican pervert to buy me some. I really hate doing that. The age seventeen sucks. I'm at the point of almost being an adult. Oh well… let this senior year begin. First period is Art, I can deal with a couple of these bastards I guess. I heard the teacher is cool from around school. I can only be the judge of that myself.

"Emma Swan?" That's me. I always hate raising my hand in class, than everybody stares at you. Why can't the teacher just look you up in the year book and just know who you are already instead of bugging every student. People stare at me longer than what I expect. It's because I'm the big gaymo of this school. I like taking the title "lesbian". It makes me feel different than everybody else. I think it kind of has a ring to it. I'm not your average type of girl. Baggy pants and button up shirts are for me. Of course I have to have my black eye liner though. It hides my eyes and my soul.

Around here in this school I like to stick to myself. Friends dropped out and I'm the only one left. At least at night is when we get together. Speaking of I should text Ruby to get me a pack of stogies instead of doing it myself.

Finally stupid bell rang. Now off to second period. French? Why would they give me this class? I barely even speak Spanish. French is useless in this country anyway, unless you live in Europe. Or read the back of shampoo bottles.

Okay…where is this teacher? Must be late. Her name is…Regina Mills. Ms. Mills? Whatever I don't care. I'll just sit in the back as usual and be ignored.

"Sorry I'm late class; Ms. Nolen from around the hall can keep a conversation going."

Goddamn. This woman is hot. Maybe I would mind a little Français. I'm definitely going to need a cigarette after this. Ugh here we go with the roll call again. Almost to the S's.

"Emma Swan?" Show time.

"Here."

"Where?"

"Back here." I said raising a pencil in the air.

"Thank you for coming out of camouflage"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's see here um Daniel Tang?"

Well I guess she can't keep a conversation. Why are all the good looking teachers such bitches? I really need to get out of here.

"Yes? Emma was it?" she answered as I rose my hand.

"Regina is it? Can I use the bathroom?"

"My name is Ms. Mills."

"Ms. Mills, can I use the bathroom?"

"I don't know can you?"

I always hated when teachers gave me that stupid remark.

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Yes you may go use the bathroom."

About fucking time. Through the field I go and out of campus. Goodbye high school. Until next time.

My mother is a crack whore. I never got to meet her. I don't even know if she's still alive. I'm surprised I'm still living with my father. I guess you can say I'm one of those fucked up kids with fucked up parents. Nobody has ever given a shit about me any way really except Ruby. We have been friends since 7th grade. She dropped out of high school sophomore year. I thought I could ride it out but fuck it I'm done.

"Ay did you get my cigs? I'm out of school"

"Bitch where are you at? Did you ditch?"

"Yeah I'm done, nobody has time for me there."

"Foo come to my pad, I got some stoges for us to share."

"Be there in a minute."

Sorry Ms. Mills, your hot body is for me but not your class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's not long until I reach Ruby's house. The first thing I do is light up a cigarette. The smoke invades my lungs like a demon consuming my soul. I can't help but to feel succumbed to this addicted feeling. Inhale and exhale the smoke and take a few moments to prepare myself to talk to Rubes.

"So what's up bitch?" I asked her.

"You know what's up with me. What's up with you? You just decided to ditch school or what?"

"I'm just gonna drop it. I can't be there any more being alone. I dealt being there alone a year without you now. I can't deal with another one again."

"Well welcome to the real world. It just gets shittier from here. There's nothing new."

"Are we still hanging out with Graham tonight?" Graham was one of us. We have this little group that sticks together. Me, Rubes and Graham. We watch each other's backs. It's always been us three everywhere we go.

"Yeah he'll be here later on like at 7. He said to meet us at the bridge."

"Okay cool that gives me time to go home like I came out of school to go take my shit home and grab some of my dad's snow." Yes I meant coke.

"Won't he find out?"

"That fucker never cares what I do."

"Sounds like a plan then"

"Light me up another one" I said finishing my first cigarette. "When are we going to get out of here? Out of this fucked up place?"

"I've been saving up actually. Going to take a bus out of here and go to Boston maybe."

"Take me with you. We can find jobs together that give us low pay with a shitty apartment to live in."

"That sounds about right. The typical idea of getting out of a small town like this."

"We should definitely do it" I said taking another drag of my cigarette. "I'll deal some shit here and there and that should get me enough to go somewhere."

"I think Graham might know someone to get you started with something."

"No shit? Ill text his ass right now"

"He's probably busy"

"I don't care, he'll get back to me sooner or later. Any way I'm gonna go get me a burger than go home pack some shit and meet up with you tonight."

"Aight then girl"

"I'm taking three stoges with me though"

"Of course you are you fiend!" She said jokingly

"Bitch shut up I'll see you later" I said laughing walking out of her house.

"Ha bye fucker."

My dad doesn't care that I smoke in the house. All he thinks about if he will have enough beer to last him throughout the day. I can hear him down stairs yelling at the T.V because the antenna fucked up again.

Then something out of the ordinary happened on a daily basis. There was a knock at the door.

"Emma!" I can hear my dad call me from down stairs. "Answer the fucking door!" For the life of my dad he wouldn't do shit around the house. I had to do everything.

I lite up a fresh cig and headed for the door. "Fuck" I said as I looked through the window to see who it was.

"Nobody's home." I called through the door.

"Oh please answer the goddam door."

I opened the door and behold there stands the hottest bitch of the season Ms. Mills.

"Do you even have a right to talk to me that way?"

"Oh please Emma we're off campus I can talk any way I want."

"What the hell are you doing here? You have no right to come up to my property."

"If it's concerning one of my students I can."

"Well I'm not your student any more I dropped out."

"Says who?"

"Says me." I took a hit of my cigarette and blew it in her face.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Excuse me if you can't handle a little nicotine."

"What do your parents have to say about you smoking?"

"Obviously my dad doesn't care if I can do it in my own house."

"Oh really? Can I talk to him?"

"No you can't."

"Emma who's at the fucking door?" my dad yelled from the living room.

"It's just Ruby!" I yelled back at him. I turned back to her and said "Can we not do this here?"

She looked into my eyes and stepped away from my door. I just looked at her in confusion wondering what she wanted me to do.

"Well are you going to follow me or what?" She said sternly looking back at me.

I closed the door and followed her to her car. We stood outside of it with her leaning against the passenger door.

"Why on earth did you leave my class for?" She said starting the conversation.

"I don't need to be somewhere that I don't want to be."

"So you just gave me some bull shit excuse and left?"

I just stared at her. I can usually stand my ground with someone but with her it was different. She actually tore right through me.

"What do you want? I'm not coming back to school."

"Of course you have to come back to school. Education is important in a young person's life."

"Oh yeah because learning French is going to get me far in life." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Excuse me little miss but don't give me a smart ass attitude."

"If I remember correctly, we aren't on school grounds." I challenged her. "Now, if you would kindly leave I have to be somewhere." I turned to go back to my porch.

"You don't give a shit about anything do you?"

"No I don't, sorry. Have a nice drive home Regina." I said walking into my house.


End file.
